I'm falling hard for you
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: Thank you, I got this idea off someone from Twitter, I take no credit for this idea at t takes place during 15x18, Andrew is ignoring Meredith and she is determined to fight for him.


MEREDITH's POV

I'm fed up, Andrew has been brushing me off and ignoring me all day, I sigh just about to leave Maggie's mood room but bump into Alex on the way out, he looks at me and pushes me back in, "he needs you" he tells me, I look at him confused but then sigh, "I've tried to be there for him Alex, he keeps pushing me away" I tell him with a sad face, "he'll come around, just don't give up on him just yet, I'm rooting for you both, I haven't seen you smile this much since Derek, be there for him" he tells me, I smile "okay" and he walks out.

I'm sat there thinking things over when Maggie comes in and takes my blood pressure for my mood today, "Mer, are you okay?" I sigh tell her about being ignored all day and get a little upset while telling her as I miss him, I miss talking to him, "I'll get the kids and look after them tonight, go see your boyfriend Mer" she tells me, I look at her "he hasn't spoken to me all day and he's not my boyfriend" I tell her back, she looks at me and just laughs and shakes her head, "he needs you, he's not asking but he does and also give the poor boy a break Mer, it's okay to have a boyfriend, you're not cheating on Derek, you're not betraying you're kids, you're falling for Andrew and he is your boyfriend, it's just a word but it would mean a lot to him for you to call him that, he head over heels for you and I'm pretty sure you're head over heels for him too" she tells me with a smile, "surprise him and tell him how it is, tell him how you feel, go be happy, you deserve it" she says and I smile at her and laugh "Thank you Maggie, I've realised a lot of things today and that made them all become a lot clearer too" I tell her and leave her mood room.

I quickly get dressed and head over to Andrew's place, I have no idea what I'm going to say and I have no idea what he is going to say but I'm hoping it'll be something good at least though. I reach his door and gently tap on it, he opens with a confused but happy smile on his face, "Mer, what are you doing her? I honestly just want to be alone" he tells me, I look at him, grab him by the waist and look into his eyes and tell him "I think if you meet someone who lights you up, you should fight for them" and gently place my lips on his, I can feel him smile into the kiss and it gets deeper, I pull away and run my hands through his hair, he shakes his head and smiles at me, a smile I haven't seen in days "I'm sorry Mer, you're right, you're amazing and I'm done pushing you away, you mean more to me than that" he tells me, I smile at him "well I'm glad I have my boyfriend back kissing me and talking to me, I've missed you so much Andrew" I tell him, he's a bit taken back by me calling him my boyfriend I can tell, he just kisses me again and we start to walk back towards his bedroom, the kissing gets intense and soon my coat is on the floor and so is his jacket, he lays me on the bed and hovers above me, not putting any weight on me, he slowly kisses up my neck and tucks my hair behind my ear and whispers in his gentle voice "I am falling so hard for you Meredith Grey" I look up and him and whisper back "good, because I am falling so hard for you Andrew DeLuca" he smiles at me and gives me a massive hug, I spin us around so that I'm on top, the look I give him tells him that I'm ready and he couldn't be happier, I straddle his waist and him hands find my hips, they roam up and down my body until they stop at the front of my shirt, he looks at me for permission, I nod my head and he slowly undoes my shirt and it falls to the side of us, within seconds and minutes we are both in just our underwear, his hands slowly behind my bra and it falls down, he kisses me and moans, "you're beautiful Mer" he tells me, I try hard not to blush but I can't help it, he's amazing. We get under the covers and make love to eachother for the first time, he's waited a long time for this and the fact that he's waited and that I was worth the wait shows me how serious he is about me, this is where I want to be, I am falling in love with Andrew DeLuca.

ANDREW's POV

The sun is shining through the blinds in my bedroom, I turn my head away and my eyes land on my beautiful girlfriend in my arms, yes she is officially my girlfriend, I smile to myself and I can't help but smile at her in my arms, after all the chasing, I never gave up on her and look at where we are now, it's amazing. She starts to stir in my arms and I give her a light kiss on her head "Morning Mer" I tell her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face, "Morning you" she rolls over and cuddles into my chest, I'm never going to get tired of this, I go to speak again but I look down and she is fast asleep against my chest, I run my hands through her hair and just admire the view I have of this amazing girl currently cuddles into my chest and the though finally hits me, I am falling in love with Meredith Grey.


End file.
